Sunsets
by thehoundsfox
Summary: Sora leaves Riku at the other side, as a gonner. What will happen to Riku? as for Sora?
1. Silence

This story is about the final battle and the aftermath of kh2 but in a sappy way towards Riku. I'm unsure where this is going and honestly I don't know what this is about. But if you like it when tragic things happen to Riku, then I would read this.

Oh and I don't own Kingdom Hearts I and II and the characters and the dialogue used in it.

Chapter one. Sunsets  
"Hero's from the realms of darkness and light, I will not allow it to end this way-- not yet"

Xemnas voice was agitated yet calm. He was and will be the leader of this organization, since the day he created it. Xemnas was not ready to let it go down that easily. The deaths caused by these two boys will not be forgotten. Neither to Xemnas or Sora and Riku. He took a deep breath in and began to speak clearly letting his voice echo, roar for the nobodies and organization members to hear. "If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same... Eternal."

Xemnas raised his hands and enveloped the familiar horizon of grey and white. It was silent for a moment and then Riku spoke. His voice echoed and Sora was able to hear it clearly for the first time in the silence. "You're right, light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever too. But guess what Xemnas?"

Riku paused letting Sora express his bottled up thought. Sora yelled, "That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal!"

Xemnas chuckled. Sora was not afraid, he was in a haze. How could the Riku he once knew be the same guy standing next to. Riku was now strong, strong at heart. They had only reunited hours ago and yet they had same thoughts, determination, and mind. Upon Reuniting they weren't able to catch up. Sora could tell Organization XII was involved with Riku more than Sora ever was but not necessarily how. Sora felt Riku's aura powerful than ever before. He felt the burning anger between Riku and Xemnas. "No more eternal as that radiance of yours."

"Anger and hate are supreme"

Sora alongside Riku swung their keyblades at Xemnas. The battle began. The room's eerie silence was accompanied by the battle cries of Xemnas Riku and Sora. As they fought Sora looked at Riku. He had gotten so much taller, hair grown longer. The only thing that seemed to be the same was his aquamarine eye that glistened against Xemnas' yellow dull eyes. Riku moved quickly, but his moves were strong and uncontrolled. He was able to harmonize with darkness, as Sora was to light. Riku was fearless and it seemed as though this battle was between Riku and Xemnas.

' How long has it been since we were last together?'

Xemnas slashed Sora's key blade out of Sora's hand. Riku, quick enough was able to grab Sora's keyblade and thrust it towards Sora. "Get it together Sora!"

Sora grabbed the Keyblade and slashed Xemnas multiple times. Riku Joined in and they were able to attack Xemnas from both sides. It was gratefully affective, for Xemnas fell from his levitated stance and was now on the ground. Riku and Sora attacked Xemnas depleting his health greatly. Xemnas countered with blowing attacks that were just as affective as the ones he was dealing with. The fight ensued and Xemnas was slowly getting weaker. Riku Lunged toward Xemnas and said through his teeth.

"Slowing down huh?" Riku smirked keyblade piercing against Xemnas Red weapons.

Sora piped in with a jaunty insult and placed his keyblade against Xemnas other red weapon. "Anger and hate are supreme of what, Tacos?" Sora smile faded in the disappointed look of Riku.

Riku froze and looked towards Sora in disgust of his 15 minutes later comeback "What kind of comeback is that Sora? Took you long enough!"

Xemnas smiled and Swatted the two boys onto the ground "Couldn't agree more!"

"That's it!" Sora kicked Riku in the stomach and jumped to slash what was left of Xemnas but was stopped in his tracks. Xemnas Laughed to see that Sora was engulfed inside Xemnas' blue orb electrocuting every joint and muscle in his body. Sora froze and Yelped in agony. Xemnas shot power into the orb making it more horrific to Sora to bear. Sora could feel his body get tighter and tighter.

"Sora!" Riku Cried. Riku ran towards Sora and grasped on to Sora and kicked him out of the orb causing Sora to fall on to the ground. Weak and fatigued Sora tried to get up but fell down and watched the battle between Riku and Xemnas. He saw Riku slash Xemnas left and right. Riku's face showed the determination and anger, where as Xemnas showed fear and betrayal. Riku's teeth were clenched and his eyebrows were furred.

'So this is how Riku felt when I was fighting Ansem..."

Sora looked at Xemnas face. The face that was once fearful turned into a devious smile. He looked at Xemnas' lower right hand that began to glow blue. 'Oh no..' Sora Stumbled up and commanded to Riku "Get out of the way!!" but it was too late.

Xemnas glowing blue hand clutched Riku's hand. Riku tried to move his hand from Xemnas but it did not budge. He swung his keyblade at Xemnas. Xemnas hit it out of his hands. It clattered to the ground next to Sora. Xemnas then grabbed Riku's free moving hand with the same hand that held his other one. Riku remained in the air with Xemnas.

Xemnas said, " Well looks like Riku is a little tangled up... You gotta work on your reflexes Riku.."

Xemnas glanced over to Sora "Now Sora, what is the best way to hurt one's spirit? Oh, that's right to CRUSH THEIR HEARTS." Using his red weapon, Xemnas cut into Riku's chest. Riku's heart emerged from the hole. Sora looked at Riku and saw the terror and pain in his face.

'Come on Sora MOVE MOVE MOVE' Sora thought to himself. As he tried to move forward he tripped him to fall to the floor once again. "R-Riku!!!"

Riku's eyes widened as he stared at his heart. Riku then looked at Xemnas. His jaw was wide open and Xemnas smiled. "Wh-W-Wh-" he tried to form words but was interrupted by Xemnas's "shhhh". Pleased he moved his hand towards Riku's heart and gently squeezed it. Riku screamed in pain. His whole body felt as if needles were pierced into his flesh. Riku's head dropped to his chest, Sora tearing up. "LET GO!" Sora cried.

Xemnas Let go glanced and Sora, smiled, then looked at Riku intently." Aww, done already?"

Panting Riku looked up and smirked "Is that all you got?"

Xemnas grinned bearing his white teeth "Good, I knew you would be able to handle that..now here's what I've been waiting for!" Xemnas extended his hand over Riku's heart. Jagged Spirals of black, white and grey emerged from Xemnas Palm and slowly moved to Riku's heart. Riku twisted and tried to get away from Xemnas's grip. Sora looked at Riku's face, it had become ghostly white. Riku's pupils were dilated and his mouth wide open in shock of pain. the jagged spirals had pierced his heart, surrounding it. spirals of black white and grey weaved in and out of it.

"I think that is enough, don't you agree Sora?" Xemnas Closed his left hand and guided Riku's heart into his chest, then let go of Riku's arms. Riku fell to the ground close to Riku. Riku lying on the ground moaned, "Uhhh."

"Riku!!" Sora ran to Riku. Slowly Riku slowly stood up he shook his head vigorously as to shake off what had happened. Riku smiled to Sora as to hide the amount of pain he was in. Sora looked to Riku and passed his keyblade to Riku. Xemnas held a blue orb over his head and the room began to turn from a light grey to black spirals surrounding the room. "Sora!" Riku yelled.

Red beams emerged from the darkness. they aimed for Riku and Sora. The beams of fire came quickly to the two boys and they were able to deflect them with their keyblades. The room became white when there were no longer any beams and found on the floor were Riku and Sora exhausted from deflecting. Xemnas appeared in front of Riku and slashed Riku causing him to hit the wall.

"Riku!!" Sora turned.

He froze feeling heat right next to his next. when Sora looked up he saw Riku Deflecting the blow that would have ended his life. Angered, Xemnas pivoted his body to try to kill Sora from the other side. Before Sora was attacked, Riku pushed Sora away and dealt with the blow to his side "arg". as Riku fell Xemnas grabbed his two beams and his hands headed to slash Riku. Sora Jumped and grabbing Riku's keyblade slashed at Xemnas left and right with both his and Riku's Keyblade. Sora slashed Xemnas to the sky. He quickly jumped back to where Riku was and held out his keyblade. Riku kneeled on the ground was breathing harder. "Riku!" He looked up and placed his hand on top of Sora's gripping the keyblade as tightly as his strength could. Sora felt Riku's cold hands and noticed how weakly his hands were holding on. A white beam emerged from the keyblade and went through Xemnas. "Curses, keyblade..". Xemnas opened his hand once more to release black spirals. Before they could hit Sora and Riku his image vanished into the brightness.

Sora cheered and rose up his key blade. "We did it!" Riku fell to the floor, on his knees and palms and looked down. Sweat trickled down his face. "Riku are you oka--" Riku threw up on the grey white ground. Sora sat next to Riku and patted his back. Sora grimaced to echo it caused. Riku sounded horrible. His chest moving up and down so quickly compared to Sora's breathing. his shirt was covered in blood where Xemnas hit him.

'Come on Riku Don't Give out on me!"

"Hang with me okay?!" Sora looked down and saw red liquid. he quickly ignored what he saw and managed to choke out "You-you'll be okay, I mean you were able to live from my lame taco joke.."

'Denial..'.

Riku starred at the red vomit. Sora looked to Riku. His eyes were glazed on what came from his mouth. He knew it wouldn't be long. He glanced at Sora holding in his tears like he always did. he sat up and turned to Sora. The Blue haired boy closed his eyes to cover the pain he was in. Sora knew when something was wrong, but he was hoping Sora wouldn't be able to catch it if Sora couldn't see his eyes. His voice was quiet but broke the silence that surrounded the room. "S-Sor-a the---"

his body felt heavy and his voice slurred before he could finish what he was saying. his body went limp and started to sway to the floor. Sora grabbed Riku's shoulders. his face was cold and . He shook the unconscious boy. "Riku!!" "Riku!!" "Please don't do this to me" "please don't..." Sora's pleads echoed through the room. "...leave me"  
there will probably be another chapter. I think if I can think of what to do


	2. Water

Alrighty chapter two probably the last chapter.. i feel like im digging my self a deeper hole as i add to this story.. anyways suggestions are welcomed and deeply apreaciated.

* * *

Chapter Two 

Sora gazed into the black sky. an ocean crashed onto the shore where grey sand lie. Sora dragged Riku by the arms neer a tall black stone. he placed Riku face up causing Riku to groan.

Sora kneeled down and held his head to Riku's chest. _' good he's breathing..'. _Sora was no doctor, but knew Riku wasn't in very good shape. His cheeks were rosy and stood out from his pale face. Riku's expression had pain and he felt clammy to the touch. His body lay still, except for the occasional movement from his chest.

Sora removed his head from his chest. he wiped the blood from his face and frownd in discust. "Sick!"

He ran to the ocean and rinsed his hand. Sora cupped the water and splashed it to his face. The water was cool and refreshing to Sora. he sipped the water, expecting it to be salty. to his surprize, it tasted fresh and crisp.

" So we are by some lake or river. How lucky!" He looked back at Riku hoping for some response.

Riku's body lay in the place Sora had set him. he frowned. " Riku, I don't think I'm gonna last if you keep on laying there like that."

Sora ran over to Riku. his breath quickened and Sora felt his forhead. For Riku the cold hand against his hand felt releaving for the second Sora could handle placing it there. "Oh man Riku, your forehead is on fire!! ill go get some water to cool you off"

Sora ran to the river and plunged his hand into the water. grabbing as much water as he could keep. he tried to run back to Riku but was stopped by a beam of light shinning behind him. He turned and gasped. The light began to swallow him. Sora turned to Riku's motionless body.

"Riku!! Wait no, I can't leave!! Riku wake up!!" '

Sora extended his arm out to Riku. He blinked and glanced at what was around him. he was engulfed in a sea of orange. Sora looked down, seeing blue waves crashing against eachother. Gravity took its take on Sora, and he began to fall backwards and into the ocean.  
-------

Kairi, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka looked out to the blue sea. They stood on the wooden docks. It was about five and the sun was setting.

Wakka looked to Kairi and sighed. "Come on Kairi, i think we should probaby head home. The sun's setting ya know?"

Kairi glazed at the Sky clutched her arms together. " I know they are coming today, they'll be here at any minute! Promise"

Tidus rolled his eyes "Oh sure, its like this everyday.. Yeouch!!" Selphie whacked Tidus in the back of the head.

She placed her hand on Kairi and smiled. "its okay Kairi, we'll stay for as long as you want."

fithteen minuts passed. Tidus moaned "You guyss, i think we should go back..im getting hungry!"

The gang stood up, including Kairi. They all started to leave, when a large splash was heard. Tidus and Wakka turned and looked to the ocean. "Could it be?!"

A spikey head emerged from the ocean. his brown hair drooped to his eyes. Through the hair blue eyes looked to Selphie Kairi and Tidus.

* * *

bad? good? please help me by telling me what you think! thanks

* * *


	3. Edge

_Dear readers,_

_YES! Sorry I didn't write sooner! I was working on another story, Forget Sleep! Anyways, here's chapter three! Thank you for the review I really loved them! And I so agree when you say who cares about spelling. Don't worry though I try to spell as best as I can:) I can't believe three people are reading this and I thank you so much!  
_  
Chapter 3. Edge

The body remained still as the tides of the water advanced closer to him, before being pulled back by the moon. Sloppy silver bangs brushed Riku's face, following the winds gentle breeze. His eyelids were peacefully closed, and the pained expression on his face was replaced with an emotionless frown. The sand around him, along with worn white vest, was stained crimson. Tattered and damaged, the corpse lay facing the jet-black sky, brightening a little, when grey clouds passed. Trees rustled, and the sound of footsteps grew near to Riku's unresponsive ear.

The man's attire matched the horizon and the dark sky. After removing the black hood he tasseled his long red hair, and cut the silence with his sharp kick to the body bellow him. Riku's body jolted up as he cried in agony, before collapsing once again on the moist sand.

Grey clouds brightened the sky showing more of this man's features. His green eyes squinted, gazing into the water from curiosity. The red head stepped over Riku's crumbling body and reached in the ocean to grab the shaded object floating in the water.

"What's this?" His lip quivered into a smile as he eyed the bottle in his hand. He shook the bottle causing a torn paper to slip out. The outlandish man unraveled the piece of paper and read out loud to the barren sea.

"Thinking of you wherever you are… sick! This is rubbish!" The man gagged and faced another man that just appeared with matching attire. "Hey Roxas, can you believe this shit!? 'There are many worlds, but they share the same sky, destiny, light'" The red head swooned lifting his hand to his ivory face and green lines painted from his eyes. Another grey cloud exposed Roxas's bright blue eyes, and childish face.

Roxas ignored him and walked towards the corpse. His blond hair drooped over Riku's pained face while the other continued to read from the poem, laughing after every sentence he read. As the younger man checked Riku's body, green eyes peered over at the silver haired fellow. The red head chuckled once more, and scratched with a pen on the backside of the poem. When satisfied with his passage, he bottled up the letter and threw it back into the sea. Tears welded up in Roxas eyes as he placed his hand on the corpse's sweltering forehead. Aquamarine eyes locked with Roxas's blue and to his surprise Riku's lips moved " S-Sora?"

Roxas stood up and clenched his teeth. "Is that all you see me as? Sora's other half?!"

The other man in black strides to Roxas and placed his gloved hand to the younger's shoulder. "Hey now. Take it easy"

"Shove it Axel!" Axel frowned and released his hand from Roxas's tense frame.

"Well Riku, where's Sora? Looks to me he left you and your darkness here to rot." Hollow laughter escaped Roxas's mouth, while Axel shuddered uncomfortably.  
The blond kneeled and brought his face near to Riku's ear. Smiling deviously he whispered "don't worry we're here for you." Riku cried out before relapsing to his unconscious state.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Sora jolted up from the sand he slept on. Tears fled from his face as he panted and absorbed his surroundings. He sat in the sand, shaded by an unusual shaped tree, covered in star-shaped fruit. Salty tears dripped to his face and chin, and his ears perked to hear sounds of people coming. Sora quickly wiped them away as his friends walked toward him.

"Hey Sora!" Selphie cheered.

"Hey guys!" Sora lifted himself from the ground and brushed sand from his clothes. Standing in front of Selphie, Wakka, Tidus and Kairi, he wiped his nose from his arm and smiled goofily. "What's up?"

"We were wondering where you went." Kairi's eyes locked with Sora's watery eyes. Sora looked away quickly. Tidus glanced to Kairi and then back to Sora. Wakka twirled his blitzball.

"Whoa. Sora your eyes are all bloodshot!" Tidus said. Selphie glared at the baffled teen as he mouthed back to her 'what?'.

"Yeah man they do seem red" Wakka pitched in. Sora opened his mouth as they spoke. His face felt hot and he looked around for some excuse or explanation to justify his watery eyes.

"I uh got some salt in my eye when I was swimming." Sora chocked out. Tidus shrugged and accepted, while Wakka shook his red hair.

"Then how come your hair isn't wet?" Wakka innocently asked, while Tidus stared at Sora's hair hoping it would respond.

The two thought for moments while Kairi and Selphie shifted uneasily. Selphie decided to take action by pinning the two boys to the ground. They screamed as she hit their heads. Kairi laughed, while Sora turned away from them and gazed back into the sea.

Selphie and the boys squabbled eventually leading to a full out toss into the ocean. Everyone except for Selphie fell in the water. Before jumping into the ocean herself, she laughed and twirling her jump rope cheered. "I'm queen of the island!"

They fooled around in the ocean. Kairi splashed Sora. Sora splashed Wakka causing him to cry out and throw a blitzball to Sora's face. Sora dove under water and pulled down with her. She cried out to Tidus for protection, but he was in the midst of being dunked by Kairi. Smiles formed their faces while they playfully attacked each other.

Eventually Sora swam to the shore, and following him was Kairi, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie, the worst swimmer of the gang. As she swam, her head hit a glassed object. She stood up and to her relief; she was close enough to the shore to stand. She picked up the bottle and eyed it. "Hey everyone! Look I found something!"

The group walked over to find their towels while Selphie ran to the sand grasping the bottle. She placed her hands on her knees to rest and called out to the group once more before opening the bottled note.

A petrified shriek left Selphie's mouth. Sora and Kairi turned around to see Selphie hands over her mouth and the paper slowly floated to the sand to join the bottle and cork.. Kairi, Tidus and Wakka Ran to Selphie, who was now shaking. Sora ran to the slip of paper brushing it from the sand desperately and examined the foreign note close to his face. Sora 's face lost color and hiseyes widened.

"Sora?"

The letter moved from Sora's face, and like a feather floated down.

"Sora?"

Scratched on the letter were ten words.

"Sora!"

Sora swallowed a lump from his throat. His mouth became dry and his face paled more.

_'it's okay sor-sor, we did the dirty work for you'  
_

* * *

_ Love you all!_


	4. intangible

_So here it is chapter four! I might stop paying as much attention to this story because I'm working on 'Sink or Swim'! I really hope it turns out! Thanks for the review and here's chapter four_

Chapter Four

Sora thrusted the page to the sand and blindly ran into the ocean. When the water reached his chest he began swimming through the thick moody waves violently. Kairi tried chasing after Sora wailing for him to stop but stopped when the water had reached her knees and Sora was too far out in sea for her to reach.

"TIDUS SAVE HIM!" Kairi screamed.

Tidus understood, and the blitzball champ dove in the water after Sora

Sora's arms and legs grew tired as he swam farther away from the shore. He stopped and treaded in the dark blue sea, too blind in anger to realize he could not see the shore where he started swimming.

Sora glared up to the sky and screamed "Take me back!!" tears fled through his eyes "please.. just take me back."

The sky responded by having a powerful gust of wind blow his body. From exhaustion, Sora fell under the surface momentarily before scrambling to the top of the wave. He lashed his arms around in the sea before pleading to the sky that had become cloudy.

"Axel!!! Roxas!! Riku!!" he cried in insanity.

"I'm so sorry" he sobbed.

His body began to fell heavy and his body sank bellow the water slowly as bubbles escaped his mouth. In one last attempt to pull his body back to the surface, he lifted his arm out to the cool air. Sora shut his eyes tightly and his last bubble left his gasping mouth. As he fell deeper to the bottom, memories swirled into his mind

_A smile played his lips thinking of the times when they were young laughing nudging each other, racing through the island, their sword fights and the moments where Riku would sit and gaze out to the sea and tell him what was going through his mind._

_He replayed the time where he and Riku laid on the beach. Sora lay next to Riku barely keeping awake as Riku stared at the dark starry sky lost in thought._

"_I'm not afraid to die" Riku whispered under his breath while keeping fixed on the vivid moon._

"_Yeah" Sora muffled trying to stay awake. He looked over to Riku and grinned as he let out a small laugh._

_Riku closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Sora followed and smelt the fresh breeze coming from the water. His ears perked to heat a pair of footsteps growing nearer to the two. Sora's mouth moved from a smile to a gasp of horror. Two cloaked figures stood before Sora and Riku. The two reached down to Riku's body. One with red hair turned to the other _

"_Well shall we do this?"_

_Roxas, the other cloaked one nodded and grabbed the upper arms of Riku and began to drag Riku's limp body. _

_Sora's hand passed through Riku's leg as he attempted to save Riku. Shocked he threw his other hand at Riku's leg to see it slip through his grasp. Sora cried in agony for Riku as Roxas and Axel continued to drag Riku away. As Sora screamed, Riku's eyes groggily opened before closing once again. Axel continued to drag Riku, while Roxas turned around in shock._

_Sora watched Roxas who tuned to the brunette. Sora froze and watched as Roxas quickly turned away and began to drag Riku faster._

Tidus who was now in the middle of the ocean stopped moving forward. He looked out in the black water to see in the distance a tan hand slipping beneath the water.

"Hang on Sora!" Tidus's pace quickened as he hurried to save Sora

* * *

"Rox what are you looking at?" Axel turned to Roxas. Roxas wore concern as he glanced behind him. Roxas turned away swiftly 

"Nothing. Just nothing." Roxas turned away swiftly and tightened his grip on Riku's bicep.

_ hah so what do you think? review and find out what will happen to the gang!_


End file.
